Puding
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Sebuah kejadian kecil yang terjadi di Chaldea di tengah kesibukan melindungi masa depan dunia yang semakin runyam. Terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar pada saat browsing di pixiv. OC and Altera.


Disclaimer : Nama Chaldea, Servant dan beberapa istilah di dalamnya merupakan hak milik dari Type-Moon.

 **Puding**

* * *

"Siapakah yang berani mencuri puding milikku ?!"

Itulah suara yang terdengar dengan jelas oleh seluruh orang di Chaldea hari itu. Beberapa orang memperhatikan asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut putih pendek, mengenakan kacamata, pakaian putih dengan celana panjang hitam, dan mengenakan sebuah jaket lab menyerupai milik Dr. Roman. Ia pun mengenakan sebuah ornamen salib yang ia kalungkan di dadanya.

Namanya adalah Ivan Stepanov, salah satu dari tiga 'Master' yang berada di Chaldea setelah satu kejadian yang menyebabkan kehancuran di seluruh dunia. Ia menjadi 'Master' dikarenakan dunia membutuhkan tenaganya, sekaligus membantu salah satu 'Master' yang masih pemula di Chaldea. Dan bila ada 'Master', tentu saja ada mereka yang disebut sebagai 'Servant'. Untuk saat ini, penjelasan mengenai 'Servant' dan 'Master' akan sedikit tertunda karena salah satu Master kita ini sedang marah.

Ia kemudian melihat ke salah satu sudut dari kantin dan menemukan sekelompok Servant yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tenang. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah meja tersebut dan kemudian berhenti di depannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah satu Servant, seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hijau dan memiliki rambut berwarna oranye. Pria tersebut melihat ke arah Ivan dan berkata,

"Ada apa, Master ?"

"Robin... Kau yang mencuri puding milikku, ya ?" tanya Ivan dengan wajah kurang yakin

"Eh ? Tentu saja tidak, Master."

"Oh... Begitu..." ujar Ivan dengan nada kurang yakin

"Hei... Hei... Hei... Master... Itu bukan diriku yang melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Robin

"..."

"Master, mengapa kau langsung menuduh diriku seperti itu ?!" ujar Robin dengan nada kesal

"Karena dirimulah yang paling mungkin mengambilnya tanpa kuketahui." ujar Ivan

Robin masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan masternya bahwa dirinya tidak mencurinya. Bagi banyak orang, tentu saja hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang wajar pada saat 'Master' dan 'Servant' berinteraksi seperti itu. Namun, bagi beberapa magus hal tersebut merupakan hal yang sangat aneh. Pada saat 'Servant' menampakkan wujudnya, mereka akan memakan mana yang sangat banyak sehingga mereka hanya muncul bila diperlukan saja. Jika tidak, mereka akan memasuki bentuk roh.

Namun untuk kasus ini, terima kasih kepada teknologi di Chaldea, para 'Servant' dapat menunjukkan wujud mereka tanpa perlu membebani 'Master' mereka. Ok, sekian saja penjelasan ini dan kita kembali ke salah satu master kita.

Ivan akhirnya menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Baik... Baik... Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya... Aku melihat dirimu bersama dengan Liz kemarin... Aku yakin telingamu masih berdengung sekarang."

"Sangat... Sebaiknya Master meminta orang lain untuk menemaninya." protes Robin

"Iya... Iya... Eh, tunggu mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mendengar nyanyian Liz ?" ujar Ivan

"Diriku dan Roman berhasil membuat ruangan kedap suara yang tahan terhadap nyanyian dari Nero dan Liz. Walaupun, efek sampingnya diriku tidak terlalu tahan." ujar Robin

"Ah... Baik... Baik..." ujar Ivan

Ia kemudian melihat ke Servant yang lain. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut coklat tua, memiliki janggut, mengenakan pakaian hijau dengan celana abu-abu dan sebuah armor di tangan kanannya. Ivan langsung berkata,

"Hector... Dirimu tidak akan mencurinya, benar ?"

"Hei ! Kenapa kau memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda kepadanya ?!" protes Robin

"Sudah... Lagipula seseorang yang terbiasa dengan politik itu mudah sekali berpura-pura." bisik Ivan

"Oji-san tidak akan mencurinya... Karena jika Oji-san akan mencurinya pasti sudah Oji-san beritahu kepadamu." ujar Hector sembari tertawa

"Ah... Kau benar..." ujar Ivan

"Tunggu sebentar ! Itu bukan mencuri namanya !" ujar Robin

"Eh... Kau ada benarnya..." ujar Ivan sembari melihat ke arah Hector.

"Daripada Oji-san, mungkin ada orang lain yang mencurinya." ujar Hector

"Iya. Pasti ada orang lain yang mencurinya." ujar Robin

Ketiga pria tersebut kemudian melihat ke arah satu orang. Seorang wanita dengan bekas luka di wajahnya dan mengenakan pakaian seorang bajak laut berwarna merah. Ia sedang meminum alkoholnya pada saat diperhatikan oleh mereka bertiga. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuat mereka bertiga terkadang sulit untuk melihat wajahnya. Aset yang dimiliki oleh wanita tersebut.

Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, ia langsung berkata,

"Master ! Ada apa ?"

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin Drake sih..." ujar Ivan

"Kau ada benarnya. Dirinya bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang manis." ujar Robin

"Dapat saja dia mencurinya. Dia kan bajak laut." ujar Hector

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin." ujar Ivan

"Perbedaan perlakuan macam apa ini." protes Robin sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan dengan diriku. Apakah itu ?" tanya Drake mendadak

"Ah... Master berkata seseorang mencuri puding miliknya." ujar Hector

"Mencuri puding ? Diriku tidak mungkin mencuri hal tersebut. Ahahahahahaha." ujar Drake

"Ah... Ok..." ujar Ivan sembari mengangguk

"Kau benar-benar memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda terhadap diriku !" protes Robin

Semuanya langsung tertawa pada saat mendengar protes dari Robin. Bagi mayoritas orang di Chaldea, kelompok ini terkenal yang paling ribut, terutama semenjak kedatangan Drake, Hector dan Teach. Khusus hari ini, Teach sama sekali tidak ada di lokasi karena ia baru saja mendapatkan hukuman dari Ivan karena sesuatu. Yang mereka ketahui adalah Ivan yang berkata mengenai merasakan tempat bernama Gulag setelah Teach melakukan sesuatu terhadap Mashu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu selain dirinya dan Teach.

Robin akhirnya menyerah dan kemudian berkata,

"Daripada kau menuduh kami, mungkin orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Kau ada benarnya juga." ujar Ivan

"Mungkin saja Attila." ujar Hector

"Tidak mungkin wanita tersebut mencuri puding mengerti." ujar Ivan

"Tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyangkalnya... Kenapa tidak kau lakukan padaku tadi, huh ?" tanya Robin kembali

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Ivan

"Jika George masih di sini, dia pasti akan menasihati dirimu, Master." ujar Hector

"Jangan sebut namanya deh... Aku tahu..." ujar Ivan sembari mengangkat tangannya

Mereka terus berpikir dan tidak berapa lama mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka semua. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink panjang yang memiliki tanduk berwarna ungu. Pakainnya adalah rok berwarna hitam yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka berempat melihat ke arah gadis tersebut dan kemudian Ivan berkata,

"Dapat saja itu..."

"Itu paling mungkin sih." ujar Robin sembari mengangkat tangannya

"Tapi pertanyaannya kapan ? Jika Oji-san tidak salah ingat kau berkata bersama dirinya kemarin, benar ?" tanya Hector

"Sudahlah ! Daripada hanya diam saja, bagaimana jika kita tanya saja kepada Liz." ujar Drake sembari berdiri.

Ketiga orang lainnya pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Ivan kembali kehilangan beberapa makanannya. Pada saat terakhir kali ia kehilangan puding, Elizabeth Bathory sama sekali tidak mencurinya dan itu membuatnya kembali berpikir siapa yang mencurinya. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, ia langsung bertanya kepada Roman, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan satu pencerahan dari perbincangannya dengan Roman. Bahkan setelah berbicara dengan El Melloi II sekalipun.

Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya melihat sekelompok orang yang berjalan bersama melewati dirinya. Mayoritas dari kelompok itu adalah wanita, kecuali satu orang pria yang berjalan di tengah mereka semua. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde_ panjang yang diikat. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih dan celana panjang miliknya, dan yang membedakan adalah ia mengenakan sebuah jaket panjang berwarna hitam. Ivan langsung berjalan ke dekatnya dan berkata,

"Phillip !"

"Ah... Tumben sekali diriku melihat dirimu di sini, Ivan." ujar Phillip

Phillip Hassellhof merupakan master kedua di Chaldea karena beberapa situasi di sana. Ia sebenarnya salah satu magus yang cukup terkenal, namun dikarenakan ia mengikuti seseorang ia akhirnya terlibat di seluruh kejadian di Chaldea ini. Ivan langsung berkata,

"Kau tahu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kan ?"

"Beberapa hari ini... Ah..." ujar Phillip sembari mengangguk

"Mungkin... Dirimu mengetahui mengenai masalah ini." ujar Ivan

"Sepertinya dirimu benar-benar menyukai makananmu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kusangka dari seseorang yang sangat dingin sepertimu." ujar Phillip

"Kau ingin kukirim ke Siberia ?" ujar Ivan sembari menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah Phillip

Phillip sendiri langsung tertawa dan kemudian langsung melihat ke arah semua 'Servant' miliknya dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebelum diriku menjawab, apakah alasan dirimu untuk menuduh diriku ?"

"Eh ? Menuduh dirimu ?" tanya Ivan dengan wajah kurang yakin

"Aku yakin dirimu mendatangi diriku karena kau mengira akulah pelakunya. Maka dari itu, beritahu diriku apa alasannya." terang Phillip

Ivan terdiam sebentar dan kemudian melihat dua orang gadis kembar dengan pakaian putih dan rambut ungu yang diikat _twintail_. Mereka berdua berdiri di belakang Phillip dan langsung mengerti apa yang ada kepala Ivan. Ivan langsung berkata,

"Mungkin saja dirimu memberikan itu kepada Stheno dan Euryale. Aku yakin mereka berdua suka dengan yang manis-manis."

"Hei ! Kami tidak demikian." ujar Euryale

"Dapat saja... Maka dari itu..."

"Euryale... Tidak mengambilnya..." ujar seseorang

Ivan sangat terkejut pada saat mendengar itu, sekaligus melihat bayangan yang sangat besar di bawahnya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki tubuh yang kekar dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Ia memiliki rambut putih yang acak-acakan dan mata berwarna merah. Yang paling menarik dari dirinya adalah tanduk berwarna merahnya. Walaupun terlihat menakutkan, dirinya sebenarnya sangat ramah. Ivan langsung berkata,

"Begitukah... Asterios ?"

"Iya... Euryale... tidak... mengambilnya." ujar Asterios kembali

"Jika dirimu berkata demikian, baiklah. Aku tidak terlalu menuduh mereka karena aku yakin mereka bukanlah orang demikian... Walaupun mereka terkadang cukup usil sih..." ujar Ivan

Asterios masih melihat ke arah Ivan yang terlihat berpikir sebentar. Mendadak, seseorang menarik pundaknya dan membuat Ivan melihat ke arah orang tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan mengenakan pakaian putih yang hampir tidak menutupi dadanya dan rok berwarna merah. Tingginya lebih tinggi dari Ivan dan membuat Ivan seakan-akan sangat kecil jika di sebelahnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maafkan saya, Ivan... Tapi, Master tidak akan mencuri makanan anda karena saya akan memberitahu dirimu apa yang dilakukan oleh Master selama beberapa minggu ini."

Ivan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut. Pada awalnya cukup normal, namun sedikit demi sedikit memberitahukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak didengar olehnya. Ia melihat ke arah Phillip yang hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Akhirnya, Ivan berkata,

"Baik... Baik... Aku mengerti, Boudica."

"Namun, dari nada bicaramu..." ujar Boudica yang langsung disela oleh Ivan

"Aku tahu... Ini karena ada sebagian dari beritahukan sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang harus kudengar." ujar Ivan

"Itu agar dirimu tahu bahwa Master tidak melakukannya." ujar Boudica

Ivan langsung mengangguk pada saat mendengar itu. Setidaknya ia tahu Phillip bukanlah seseorang yang akan mencuri semua itu. Tepat sebelum dirinya pergi, seseorang berdiri di depannya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut _blonde_ yang diikat _braid,_ dengan pakaian berwarna ungu dan sedikit armor di tubuhnya. Ia langsung berkata,

" _Father_ Ivan... Sebagai sesama manusia yang tunduk di bawah-Nya... Seharusnya anda malu karena telah menuduh orang lain."

"Ummm... Jeanne, diriku sama sekali tidak menuduh dirinya." ujar Ivan

"Walaupun demikian, hati anda sudah akan menuduh beliau. _Father_ Ivan, saya mengetahui hal tersebut." ujar Jeanne

"Jeanne... Entah mengapa pada saat dirimu berkata seperti itu... Aku merasa sangat bersalah." ujar Ivan

"Maka dari itu... Dikarenakan dirimu sudah mengakuinya... Mari... Mari bertobat dan berdoa di hadapan-Nya." ujar Jeanne

Ivan melihat ke arah Jeanne,lalu ke arah Phillip, dan kembali ke arah Jeanne yang terlihat menariknya. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Jeanne agar dirinya tidak mendapat masalah tambahan.

* * *

"Ugh... Tiga jam... Sudah lama sekali diriku tidak berdoa selama itu."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ivan setelah ia bebas dari Jeanne. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan Roman dikarenakan dirinya berjanji untuk membantu Roman untuk melakukan pengecekan latihan bagi staff dan Master di Chaldea. Saat ini seluruh staff di Chaldea sebenarnya sudah cukup terlatih setelah kejadian tersebut, namun mereka terus berlatih jika mengalami kejadian yang sama.

Ia sampai di pertigaan dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa servant. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah kembali setelah kejadian sebelumnya, namun hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. Itu karena salah satu dari servant tersebut melihat dirinya dan memanggil namanya,

"Ivan !"

"Astolfo... Aku sedang ada urusan. Sebaiknya jangan menganggu diriku." ujar Ivan yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"Sepertinya dirimu ditahan oleh Jeanne, ya ?" tanya pria tersebut

Ivan berhenti sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapa orang yang menyebarkan berita itu ? Aku penasaran."

"Jika ini menyangkut dirimu, pasti semuanya sudah mendengar berita tersebut." ujar pria tersebut

"Sudahlah. Daripada itu... Theo, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan, benar ?" tanya Ivan

Nama pria di hadapan Ivan adalah Theodore Fairchild. Ia merupakan salah satu orang yang terpilih di proyek Chaldea ini sebelum ledakan besar yang membuat kacau seluruh Chaldea. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan masa lalunya, namun yang mengetahuinya hanyalah Roman dan Ivan, selaku supervisor di proyek Chaldea.

Theodore langsung berkata,

"Tentu saja diriku tahu. Sepertinya dirimu masih belum dapat melupakan pudingmu, benar ?"

"Sudah lima hari... Yang jadi masalah sekarang bukan masalah puding. Tetapi, beberapa makanan milikku yang lainnya." ujar Ivan

"Huh ? Seperti apa ?" tanya Theodore

Ivan memberitahu semuanya dan ia langsung tersenyum. Melihat senyum dari Theodore, Ivan langsung berkata,

"Jangan bilang dirimu yang melakukannya..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bersalah untuk masalah ini." ujar Theodore

"..."

"Percayalah. Separah apapun Astolfo, dirinya tidak akan mencurinya. Jika itu Nero, dia sedang menjalani diet. Lalu, untu Mashu..." ujar Theodore yang langsung disela oleh Ivan

"Dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut karena selama beberapa hari ini dia bersama diriku dan Roman." ujar Ivan

"Tepat sekali." ujar Theodore

Ivan langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian bermaksud berjalan ke arah ruangan Roman. Namun, tepat sebelum dirinya pergi, Theodore bertanya,

"Apakah dirimu masih penasaran dengan siapa yang mencurinya ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin menasihati dirinya. Mudah." ujar Ivan

"Kau tidak akan menodongkan AK milikmu kepadanya, benar ?" tanya Theodore

"Tidak. Tidak akan." ujar Ivan

"Baguslah. Ahahahahaha." ujar Theodore

"Memangnya dirimu tahu siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut ?" tanya Ivan

"Iya. Diriku mengetahuinya." ujar Theodore

Ivan berhenti sebentar dan kemudian langsung melihat ke arah Theodore. Theodore sendiri langsung berkata,

"Jika diriku tidak salah ingat, kau kehilangan makananmu dua hari yang lalu..."

"Iya." ujar Ivan

"Mungkin jika dirimu menaruhnya malam ini dan pergi ke kantin, ia akan muncul." ujar Theodore

"Huh ? Dia akan muncul katamu ?" tanya Ivan

"Iya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memasang perangkap saja. Mudah." ujar Theodore

"Dengar. Jika ini manusia yang mencurinya mungkin akan cukup mudah. Namun, bila ini adalah servant, itu merupakan kasus yang cukup rumit. Perangkap biasa tidak akan mampu melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Ivan

"Percaya saja. Aku yakin orang itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut." ujar Theodore

Ivan berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya berkata,

"Baiklah, Theo. Aku akan melakukannya." ujar Ivan

"Baguslah. Yang penting jangan menodongkan AK milikmu kepadanya, ya." ujar Theodore

"Aku mengerti." ujar Ivan

"Eh... Aku kurang yakin juga sih dirimu akan melakukan hal tersebut kepada orang itu." ujar Theodore

"Huh ?"

"Bukan masalah. Bukankah dirimu akan membuat jadwal latihan baru bersama Roman. Sudah pergi saja ke sana lebih dahulu." ujar Theodore

"Iya. Saya permisi dahulu." ujar Ivan

Ivan kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan Roman kembali untuk membuat jadwal baru. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menaruh satu makanan di dalam kulkas. Ia sempat berpikir apa, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruh puding kembali. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar diriku tidak tertidur ? Hmmmm..."

Ia teralihkan oleh El Melloi II yang baru saja lewat di depan kantin. Ia langsung mengejar dirinya dan berkata,

"Tuan El Melloi II !"

"Huh ? Ada apa ?"

"Apakah kau dapat meminjamkan satu game milikmu kepada diriku ?" tanya Ivan

"Huh ?!"

* * *

"Seperti dugaanku... Gandhi memang menyebalkan."

Itulah komentar yang diucapkan oleh Ivan setelah dirinya kalah dalam permainan yang diberikan oleh El Melloi II. El Melloi II sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ivan karena ia sedang menjalankan permainan lain. Ia istirahat sebentar dan pada saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai perangkapnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan berterima kasih kepada El Melloi II karena mengijinkan dirinya memainkan satu game miliknya.

Malam itu, ia keluar dari ruangan El Melloi II untuk berjalan ke arah kantin. Ia berharap dapat menemukan pencuri pudingnya hari itu juga. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kantin. Ia mengintip sebentar, dan sontak ia sangat terkejut.

Seorang wanita duduk di salah satu kursi kantin yang gelap tersebut. Satu-satunya cahaya dari tempat tersebut hanyalah cahaya dari beberapa mesin di belakangnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut putih pendek dan mata merah. Kulitnya cukup gelap dan saat ini ia mengenakan piyama tidur yang diberikan olehnya dan Roman dahulu. Dan wanita tersebut merupakan wanita yang di luar dari perkiraanya untuk mencuri pudingnya.

Ivan terdiam sebentar, menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kantin. Ia langsung berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Attila."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat dirinya sangat terkejut. Ia sontak melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan Ivan yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat malu pada saat mendengar hal tersebut dan langsung berhenti memakan puding tersebut.

Ivan tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di seberang Attila. Attila sendiri memperhatikan Ivan dengan wajah yang sangat malu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ivan langsung berkata,

"Rupanya kucing tersebut adalah dirimu, Attila."

"..."

"Jika dirimu mengaku dari dulu, tentu saja diriku tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." ujar Ivan

Attila mengerti mengenai hal tersebut dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ivan dan puding di depannya. Sesuka apapun dirinya pada puding tersebut, ia telah mencurinya dari Ivan. Maka dari itu, ia langsung mendorong puding tersebut ke arah Ivan.

Ivan sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut dan terdiam sebentar. Ia melihat ke arah puding di depannya dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sendok milik Attila dan kemudian mengambil potongan kecil dari puding tersebut. Ia melihat Attila terlihat sangat ingin dengan puding tersebut dan kemudian mengarahkan sendok dengan puding tersebut ke arah Attila. Attila sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut dan terdiam sebentar. Ia akhirnya memakan apa yang diberikan oleh Ivan kepadanya.

Ivan langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Kau sangat menyukai puding rupanya..."

"..."

"Sejak kapan dirimu menyukainya ? Aku yakin pasti Mashu yang memberikannya kepadamu." ujar Ivan

"Iya." jawab Attila dengan singkat

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, lho." ujar Ivan sembari tertawa.

"Satu bulan yang lalu..." jawab Attila dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Satu bulan yang lalu. Ah, pada pesta itu ya..." ujar Ivan

"Iya."

Attila terlihat tidak ingin melihat ke arah Ivan karena masih merasa sangat malu. Ivan langsung menyentuh pipi dari Attila dan kemudian berkata,

"Tapi, setidaknya diriku sedikit yakin dirimu dapat berekspresi."

"Eh ?"

"Aku mengira dirimu sangat kaku... Dan itu terlihat dari apa yang kuperhatikan selama ini." ujar Ivan

Attila langsung menunduk ke bawah pada saat mendengar itu. Ivan langsung bertanya,

"Aku dengar dirimu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau lawan. Apakah itu ?"

"Itu..." ujar Attila sedikit tidak yakin

"Katakan saja. Itu bukan masalah bagiku." ujar Ivan

"Sebuah perintah dari dalam tubuhku yang berkata untuk menghancurkan apapun itu. Sepanjang hidupku, diriku terus menghancurkan berbagai hal... Bahkan pada diriku tidak ingin." ujar Attila sembari melihat ke arah tangannya.

"..."

"Diriku pernah berusaha menahannya... Namun, hal tersebut tidak dapat kutahan. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan akhirnya diriku mengikuti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh tubuhku. Dan akibat dari hal tersebut adalah semuanya hancur di depanku. Banyak darah yang tumpah di depanku. Banyak orang yang mati pula karenanya." ujar Attila

Ivan sedikit tertawa pada saat mendengar itu. Attila yang melihat reaksi Ivan sedikit kesal karena seakan-akan Ivan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Ivan kemudian melihat ke arah langit-langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Tubuh tidak dapat melawan karena mendapatkan perintah, ya..."

"Sepertinya bagimu itu adalah sebuah lelucon." ujar Attila dengan nada kesal

"Tidak juga."

"Eh ?"

"Sepertinya apa yang kulihat darimu ada benarnya. Aku merasa dirimu seperti diriku. Harap kau ketahui, diriku pun mengalaminya. Ada masa di mana diriku bergerak hanya karena perintah belaka. Diriku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan perintah tersebut. Bila diriku melawannya, pasti pemilik perintah itu akan menggerakkan tubuhku." ujar Ivan

"Master..."

"Yang ada di kepalaku setiap perintah itu selalu sama... Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh..." ujar Ivan sembari mengangkat satu tangannya ke langit.

"..."

"Pada akhirnya diriku sama seperti dirimu... Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Yang berbeda hanyalah apa yang kulihat saat itu. Semua yang ada di hadapanku telah membeku karena sihirku. Tidak ada yang selamat. Baik itu tua dan muda. Bahkan temanku dan keluargaku sendiri. Tidak ada satu pun. Bahkan, teman-temanku menganggapku sebagai monster." lanjut Ivan

"..."

"Dan hingga hari ini pun... Diriku masih tidak dapat melupakan saat-saat itu. Pada saat diriku menjadi sebuah mesin untuk membunuh banyak orang."

"Master..."

"Apa ?"

Ivan melihat ke arah Attila dan melihat Attila yang mengarahkan sendok dengan sedikit potongan puding ke arah dirinya. Ia pun melihat wajah Attila yang terlihat khawatir terhadap dirinya. Dan pada saat bersamaan, Attila berkata,

"Master... Mashu berkata... Jika dirimu merasa kesal... Makan puding... Untuk menenangkan diri..."

"..."

"Dan... Aku sudah membuktikannya... Dengan diriku sendiri... Jadi... Apakah Master..." ujar Attila

Ivan langsung memakan puding tersebut dan membuat Attila tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah itu, Ivan mempersilahkan Attila untuk memakan puding tersebut dan memberitahu dirinya jika ia ingin makan puding. Attila mengangguk pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Sembari Attila memakan puding tersebut, mereka berdua sedikit berbincang-bincang. Hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang langka bagi mereka berdua untuk berbicara sepanjang itu, dan itu membuat Ivan sedikit senang.

Setelah Attila selesai memakan puding tersebut, Ivan mendadak bertanya kepada Attila,

"Jadi, apa permohonanmu kepada _Holy Grail_ ? Aku yakin dirimu memilikinya."

"Permohonan..." ujar Attila

"Iya."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat... diriku yang hidup tanpa perlu mengangkat senjata kembali. Aku penasaran dengan hal tersebut." ujar Attila

Ivan memperhatikan wajah Attila yang berkata demikian dan membuatnya terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah ! Diriku akan membantu dirimu untuk meraihnya."

"Eh ?"

"Lagipula... Diriku pun sedang berusaha untuk melihat diriku tanpa perlu mengangkat senjataku lagi. Jadi, kita sama-sama berjuang untuk mencapai hal tersebut." ujar Ivan sembari tersenyum

"..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Attila ?"

Attila mengangguk pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ivan langsung tertawa dan tawa tersebut langsung terhenti pada saat Attila melihat ke arah dirinya. Attila kemudian berkata,

"Master..."

"Eh ? Iya ?"

"Dapatkah dirimu tidak memanggilku dengan nama Attila..." ujar Attila

"Eh ?"

"Panggil Altera... Karena itu terdengar lebih enak... dan imut..." ujar Attila sedikit malu-malu

"..."

"Master..."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu... Altera." ujar Ivan sembari tersenyum

Attila, atau lebih tepatnya Altera, tersenyum ke arah Ivan. Dan Ivan memperhatikan senyum dari Altera dengan seksama. Sebuah senyum yang sangat murni dari Altera yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Ia terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya membalas senyum Altera. Setelah itu, mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar dan Ivan berkata bahwa dirinya ingin tidur, yang langsung diikuti oleh Altera ke kamarnya. Ivan pada awalnya sedikit menolaknya, namun karena melihat wajah kesal dari Altera ia akhirnya menyerah. Malam itu, mereka berdua sedikit berbincang-bincang kembali di kamar Ivan sebelum tertidur pulas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ivan duduk di kantin dan langsung didekati oleh Theodore. Theodore langsung bertanya,

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan siapa yang mencurinya ?"

"Sudah... Seekor kucing yang sangat imut." ujar Ivan

"Ahahahahahaha... Rupanya seperti itu ya."

Ivan hanya tertawa saja karena ia menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Theodore kepadanya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, ia melihat Altera yang berjalan ke arah kantin dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ivan membalas senyum tersebut dan kemudian melihat ke arah Theodore,

"Kau tahu, Theo... Aku akan terus berusaha di pertempuran ini."

"Untuk melindungi manusia." ujar Theodore

"Iya. Namun yang paling penting adalah senyumnya. Senyum yang sangat murni tersebut." ujar Ivan sembari tersenyum yang kemudian mendapat tawa dari Theodore.


End file.
